Knightly Meetings
by Love Crazed Moron
Summary: Every single night, there they gathered. Haft past eleven til the clock struck twelve, in their usual spots and every single time, spent there in tense silence, no one daring to speak about their current dilemma. No pairings, mainly just a reflection on how their feelings affect their relationship together as knights. R & R. minor edits on grammar


**Last Edited:** June 23, 2013

* * *

**Knightly Meetings**

By: Love Crazed Moron

* * *

We were all in love with her.

We ARE all in love with her.

EVERY SINGLE one of us ARE.

And yet, none a single one of us uttered a word about it.

None of us had the courage.

No one amongst us had to.

A silent understanding amongst the four of us.

It has been years since the Last Dominion and her Knights faced their ruin. The Dominion favouring one of her knights causing a rift between amongst the brotherhood of the Knights to be her one and only. And it wasn't just her. It was cruel cycle that happened time and time again. A tragic chain of events yet to be broken.

Anis has been against the idea of getting hitched with her knights from the very beginning and that was a favourable development. If we consider the last generation's catastrophic mayhem, this was very good indeed.

The only problem is that didn't stop us from falling in love with her.

From Tenjou's extravagant displays of affection to Mitsuki's more forceful and dangerous undertones, from Kaede's gallant and heroic confessions to Seiran's sweet and humble words. They were all sincere and were not blind to each other's affection towards the same girl. They were hoping to be different from their predecessors but fate and destiny were fickle sisters and never seem to tire to pitting Knights against each other as if they were their favourite spectacle .

They were all in their usual spots. Tenjou sitting on his throne like chair, looking regal as ever wearing an expression of seriousness that was called for this very occasion. Mitsuki is leaning on a bookshelf, feigning disinterested and sleepiness. Seiran was sitting on the couch with a straight back and hands on his knees eyes brimming with determination and attention while Kaede sat on one the dining chairs, facing it the wrong way with legs one either side of the chair and head resting on the edge of the back support.

None of them liked these meeting of theirs. They were never official, but all of them always seem to come anyway. And nothing ever came out of it.

Every single time, rain, hail, snow or storm, they came together just haft past eleven and left promptly when the clock struck twelve.

As the minutes ticked away, everybody's posture started to slacken a little bit and Kaede had enough of it. He was about to get up when they suddenly had a visitor.

There she stood... Standing the reason for their dilemma. She walked into the room trying to look imposing all the while wearing an expression of both exasperation and worry.

She sighed, "Guys, I don't know what your problem is, but please, talk about it. I know I'm a girl and that boys aren't really all about that talk and whatever but as far as I'm concerned, depriving yourself sleep and just sitting there in silence isn't going to help. I don't know what ever you guys are doing right now but I've had enough of it. You guys have been at it for more than a week now, and as your Dominion, I am very worried. Please. Now go back to your rooms and get some sleep! You may be knights but a growing body needs rest."

She eyed everyone in the room and Kaede didn't need to look around him to know what she saw or what they were feeling with that little speech of hers.

"How did you know?" Seiran voiced what we couldn't. Something ego's as huge as ours wouldn't allow us to ask.

She just smiled at us, "What kind of Dominion am I going to be if I don't notice these thing? And there's also something called a woman's instinct." she winked before walking towards the door.

She pulled it open she paused, "Fix it up guys. Whatever it is. Just let it out before I have to deal with four moody hormonal teenage boys." and she went out muttering something about beauty sleep and eye bags.

All of them were stunned and deep in thought after that. At that moment, Kaede just concentrated on her receding footsteps until even he, a trained Knight, couldn't hear them.

Mitsuki was the first to break the silence, "She's got a point. What's done is done. We might as well deal with this; we can't do anything one what we just got ourselves into."

"I'm inclined to agree." Tenjou murmured.

"Woman's instinct," Kaede scoffed, "what do we do now?"

Seiran once again what was going through to all their minds, "We keep serving her as our Dominion."

And with that, the clock struck twelve and they all dispersed.

* * *

**A/N:** This was meant to be a sequel of sorts to my earlier Bara no Kiss fanfic Feeling awkward but as I went on with the story, I just got dragged into it and the story felt like it was writing itself. I'm sorry if my tenses and perspectives become inconsistent in some areas but that's because I tries writing and a third person POV and I'm not really very familiar with it so I may have slipped to first person POV unconsciously, I have tried to edit most of those out so let me know if there are still any left.

I hope you enjoyed that and please tell me what you think in your reviews.


End file.
